


Mourn My Innocence

by Crystal_Clear_Tears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Ill add more tags aas i write, Injury, Like mob appropiate violence, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, UUUUUhhhhh, Violence, but like, enjoy i guess, look this is really cryptid, no beta we die like men, yeah that happens, youll get it if you try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Clear_Tears/pseuds/Crystal_Clear_Tears
Summary: The Dark Sides.They run it all.They know it all.Sure, they do illegal things.Do they care?No.!THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!





	1. Virgil

**Purple.**

“You look gorgeous, _darling!~_ ”

His hand around my waist.

“Why thank you, _Ro_.” A kiss.

Quick.

Calm.

“No problem, _beautiful._ ”

A second kiss.

“Now come on _Prince_. We have 10 minutes to get this job done and I’m **not** about to get caught now.”

I pull away.

I head for the door.

“Well then. Lead the way, _Anxiety_.”


	2. Roman

**Red.**

Pools.

Splatters.

drip

drip

drip

The same mess as always.

“ _Darling_ , why are you always this messy with things?”

He whirls around.

Gasp.

“I’m messy? You’re the messy one here!”

I kiss him.

“Come on. _You love me~_ ”

“Maybe. Or maybe not.”

A laugh from him.

“Hey! Not fair, _babe._ ”

A laugh from me.

“Come on, _Prince._ We gotta call the clean-up crew and skip town for a while.”

“Fine, _gorgeous_. Let`s go.”


	3. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my fave chapter so far which is not saying much but like i like how it turned out

**Yellow.**

Glance right.

Clear.

Glance left.

Clear.

Good.

Check my watch.

5 minutes.

Nearly there.

Glance right.

Clea-

Wait.

There’s someone there.

“You! You in the yellow! What are you doing here?”

Deep breath.

And time to sweet talk.

“Me? Well, I’m just waiting for a friend. Unless I’m not allowed to be here? In which case I’ll obviously leave, _darling._ ”

Puppy eyes.

He blushes.

“Oh, um, I, um, I just meant, like um…”

Cock my head.

“Are you okay, _sweetheart?_ You’re stuttering quite a bit.”

Pout And Furrow my brows.

“Uhhh. Y-yeah. I’m fine. I’ll let you be, now. Umm, yeah.”

He spins around.

He walks away.

Around the corner and-

Gone.

“ **Deceit.** I’m back! Come on, time to make our getaway.”


	4. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are slowly becoming longer and longer XD  
> the first one was like 50 words and this one is like 130..... jeez  
> enjoy!

**Green.**

Laugh.

Work.

Giggle.

Work.

Chat and-

Oh fuck, here comes _Patton._

Great.

“Sam-”

Fake name.

“-how are you?You didn’t come into work yesterday, we were all so worried!”

And time to act.

“Oh, come on! I called in ages ago about it! Plus I just had some _~business~_ to take care of!! _Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!_ ”

God this is such a pathetic persona.

At least I completed the mission successfully.

Wasn’t too hard.

“Oh! That’s uuumm…. Nice. I-I’ll just go clock in and uummm start my shift…..”

Flustered little kid.

Or well, not a kid but yeah.

“Well! Guess that’s my cue to clock out! See ya later, _babe!_ ”

Surprise is on his face.

Dunno why.

He should expect it by now.

I bound off to the back.

I hate this act I have to put on.

But you gotta do what you gotta do.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo uuuuhhhh yeah. comment or something. idk. enjoy.


End file.
